Her
by Defeated14
Summary: AU: It's Regina and Emma's last day as freshmen at Storybrooke High School. Regina has feelings for her friend but is it an unrequited love?


So, this is my first Sawn Queen story. Hope you all like it! :D AU: Regina and Emma are freshman at Storybrooke High School.

* * *

><p>I hear the bell go off, a smile lights my face. YES! I weave through the hall trying to get to the locker room so I can change. I feel someone jerk my backpack. I turn to see who it is. It's Her.<p>

My stomach flip flops. She smiles and hugs me my heart jumps, "Hey" she says. I sink into her hug, "H-H-Hi," I stammer willing my heart to stop racing. "C'mon! We are going outside today!" she says. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the locker room. She understands how much I love when we are allowed to go outside for PE and run. I love feeling the wind in my hair, putting one foot in front of the other, the feeling that I can do anything, accomplish anything. I smile, I change as fast as I can. Emma is right beside me, chatting about her day. I love times like this. Just the in between moments in life that shouldn't be that significant but those are the ones I find most important.

"Regina?Regina?! REGINA!" Emma's voice jerks me out of my reverie. "Sorry I zoned out." I manage to mumble. "I noticed" she smirks, my heart rate increases a little bit. again she grabs my hand, leading me out of the locker rooms and into the crisp spring air. I close my eyes and smile as the wind caresses my face, content to let Emma lead me. I finally open my eyes and catch up to her, then her hand drops from mine. The warm skin turns cold from loss of contact. I resist the urge to take her hand again. As we enter the track area we see Coach in the center of the field and a few others milling about near him, we are early. As usual.

When we get to the center, Coach greets us, "You only have to do six laps today, you can get started if you want." Coach is a very gruff, buff man with a scraggly beard, a deep voice, and piercing ice-blue eyes. Some think he is intimidating, in reality he is a teddy bear. Emma and I nod simultaneously, and take off around the track. We run in silence as normal, only our heavy breathing keeps us company.

After we finish the six laps, both of us are breathing hard, Emm splits to go sit on the bleachers, which is weird because she normally jog around the track with me. She must need some time to herself. So I run on, I can feel her eyes following me as I start slowing my pace. Halfway around the track I sneak a peek over to her. My blood goes cold. Her head is in her hands. Trying to act calm, I finish my lap and walk over to her. "Emma? What's wrong?" I ask trying to keep the worry out of my voice. "Sorry I just couldn't keep up with you today."

I sigh. Thank goodness its only that! "It's okay Emma, I'll slow down for you." I smile. Her face looks like she is contemplating something. She abruptly stands and walks further up the bleachers. This is more than just keeping up with me. I follow behind her, eager to know what is really going on. 'Emma?" I call out, she doesn't listen. I grab her hand and turn her around, careful not to make her fall. I step closer to her, bodies touching. I feel the need to be close to her in order to show my worry. My hands cradle her cheeks, "Whats wrong?" I whisper. I look into her eyes, willing her to answer me. Pulling her face from my hands she turns around. A guts of chilly spring wind blows her hair. I see her shiver. Thinking I could give her some time to herself, I say "Hold on" and run down the bleachers. I feel her watching me as I weave through the many students on the field towards our backpacks. I spot her book bag, I open it and take out her red leather jacket that I say I hate but secretly love. Then, not caring if I look stupid, I sprint back to the bleachers as fast as I can.

I hand her the jacket and sit down and pat the seat next to me. She is still holding her jacket and looking at me curiously. "What?" I ask. "Why are you so kind to me?" she replies. I blink, looking to my feet. I wish I could tell her why. I wish she could understand how I feel. I wish... but you can't wish. Wishing only breaks the heart, and she won't like me more than a friend. Remember what Mother says, love is weakness, why should I give myself over to weakness? She is too good for me anyways. I sigh and look back up at her with sad eyes, and I know I can't lie to her. "Because I want to Emma. You're worth it." I see her blink rapidly a few times. Then she drops her jacket next to her and sits down on the bench. Now, her hands wrap around my face and I feel like she is seeing into my soul with her vibrant green eyes. My eyes drift down to her lips and then back up again. Her thumb rubs against my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into the touch. Suddenly I feel lips upon my own. My heart is beating so fast I think it has stopped. I kiss back, elated. Joy fills my entire being. My hands dive into her long, soft, blonde hair.

The kiss ends entirely too soon for both of us. Our foreheads lean against one another. "You are worth it too," a smile splits my face.

I hear a wolf whistle and cheering from the field. I hear Ruby shout "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" I laugh and duck my head into her neck, my face looks like a tomato. I hear her giggle and arms wrap around my side. I look up at her and nothing but happiness fills our eyes.

My phone buzzes from inside my pocket. I pull it out. A smile lights my face, I show it to her. She smiles and I kiss her again, the phone discarded beside me. On the screen is a message from my best friend, Katherine, of our foreheads together looking into each others eyes with smiles on our faces.

* * *

><p>Please, Please, Please Review! I'm not sure if I should continue the story or if I should stop! What should I do?<p> 


End file.
